Different, Together
by animeandzelda5876
Summary: A girl named Veronica is planning on committing suicide that night. She takes the pills, but she finds that she is now... Zelda?


I'm just gunna let you read it on your own. See you at the bottom! :D **WARNING: CONTAINS A SUICIDE SCENE PLEASE BE WARNED EVEN THO I WROTE IT SUCKY **

* * *

There's nothing wrong with being different.

I've always been different than everyone else. Sure I have friends, but when I try to talk about the things I like, they just laugh and start talking to someone else. But it's okay, I'm used to it.

No one likes what I like, at least, not anyone I've met in person. Most of my friends are from social networking sites, like Tumblr or Reddit. These people share my interests, and help me stay strong. School is tough. Nothing can ever prepare you for it. The homework. The stress. The losses. The deaths. The pain. But my online friends have made me see the good in life. I still hate going to school and being in front of people, but when I go home I don't have to worry about how I look or being too weird, because these people accept me for who I am.

Sure, they're weird too, but we're weird together. We can always be different, together.

* * *

My nickname is always weirdo, freak, outcast. But today, someone said something different. It wasn't a nickname, it was a sentence. One sentence, and that sentence has changed my life, it has put it in a whole new direction. _Why don't you go home and kill yourself you useless piece of garbage?!_

I didn't know them. I don't really care that I knew them. They have pushed me over the edge. They were the last thing to pull me over, to send me crashing over the dock. Today is the day that I kill myself. It will be perfect. My mom just bought a new bottle of Tylenol, and I can just ask her to go get me something from the store. My dad's out of town, so I don't have to worry about him. It's so simple.

After my mom leaves the house to get me some Mc Donalds, I start.

I really should say something to my friends though. Not the stupid fake ones. The real ones, that are always there to be different with me, together. I go get my computer, which is sitting up in my room, on my bed. I sit on the bed, pushing aside any crumbs that got there from breakfast. I push the laptop open, and go to Tumblr. I should probably make a video, that will be the easiest.

I face the camera towards me, making sure m whole face is in the shot. I press record.

"Hello, everybody! It's Veronica here! Let's see, right now it's 3:57 PM on February 19, 2014. I have something I want to say to my followers and friends.

"As you know, I have always been a troubled kid. School stresses me out more than I thought it ever could. I can't sleep, knowing that I have school tomorrow. The grades I make today are the grades that will make or break my future. If I do well, then I can get into a good college. If I get into a good college, and graduate with a degree. If I get a degree, I can get a good job, which I will need if I don't want to end up homeless. If I don't get good grades now, I won't get into a good college. If I don't get into a college, then I can't get a good job. ThenI will end up living in the streets, begging for money until I finally starve to death.

"I think about this every night, but I can't seem to make myself work hard. Sometimes I remember the days when I was excited about school because I would get to see my friends. But, in all of my 16 years, I have never felt more alone. I appreciate all the help I have gotten from you wonderful people, but it's time for me to go. It doesn't matter if I do well in school anymore. I won't be around long enough.

"Goodbye everybody. Thanks, love you all. And remember, don't be afraid to be different." I say into the camera.

I press the stop button and sit, thinking about what my friends will say.

_Why don't you just kill yourself?! _

Actually, why does it matter what they say? I click the upload button and sit, waiting for people's answers.

Most people answered along the lines of "please don't" or "stop please!" I don't care about those though. There was one that caught my eye.

It was from an anonymous, and it said, "I am killing myself tonight as well. I've been following you for a while, so I have something for you. Have you ever studied religion? I know you don't believe in a god, but have you heard of reincarnation? Maybe you will get reincarnated into another world. The fandoms that you're in could be real places for all we know. There is a theory that there are other worlds in our heads, and authors somehow see what's going on in those worlds, and write about it. It is possible that you get reincarnated into your favorite place. Hope this helped you do it easier. Stay different 3"

I sit staring at the wall, thinking. I have heard of that before... maybe... just maybe... I turn my head to face my drawing of Zelda and Link, from Skyward Sword. Maybe...

* * *

It's time. I walk into the bathroom, bottle of pills in my hand, open and ready for use. I pour myself a glass of water. I didn't write a note, I just want to die already. I want to end this painful life. I take one single pill in my hand and examine it. Then, with resolve in my mind, I swallow pill after pill. I sit on the bathroom floor after taking at least 40 pills. Then I wait. Everything after that is blank.

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda! It's time to wake up! The knights for this year are being picked! Don't forget, that will be us next year!" a screaming person yells at me. Who are they talking too, and why are they so loud?

"Zelda, come on!" I open my eyes to see a young boy leaning over me. The first thing I see are his eyes, that draw you in with their deep blue color. They are giving me an expression of giddiness. I then jump backwards when I realize just who that boy is.

Have I really... did this really happen? Is that... Link?

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, especially the ones who read my old story. I'm probably going to delete it when I post the next chapter of this, which will hopefully be longer. R&R! 3


End file.
